Itachi High on Crack
by Itami-san
Summary: What happens when Itachi gets high on crack? What happens when someone steals it?


Itachi high on crack

Summary: What happens when Itachi gets high on crack? What happens when someone steals it?

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto...if I did the Akatsuki would rule the world...(no offense)

Warning: Does mention drugs...you should have guessed that by the title...and has a few cuss words...

Well it all starts when Itachi sees this weird guy on the street, saying "Crack kills brain cells, so don't start and stay smart" Itachi looked at the guy like he was a moron. _What is crack anyway? _(Well everyone knows it is a drug) So, Itachi just walks back to the Akatsuki base. _Maybe Kisame knows. _"Hey Kisame" Hey Itachi" _What if he thinks I'm stupid for asking? _Itachi was mentally arguing with himself then finally decided to ask and get it over with. "What is crack?" Kisame looked at Itachi and started laughing. "Never mind" Itachi starts walking around the base and he sees Tobi. _Should I ask him...I guess it's worth a try._"Hey Tobi" "Hey Itachi-san, Tobi's a good boy" Itachi was mentally slapping himself. _Whatever just ask..._"Do you know what crack is?" "Try this and you shall find out!" Tobi pulled out a bag and handed it to Itachi and walked away before Itachi could say anything. Itachi walked to his room and looked at the bag. _What am I suppose to do with this? _Itachi shut his door and locked it, then opened the bag and smelled it. "Owwww..What the hell?" Itachi went to the mirror and looked at his nose. _It hurts like hell, and it's making me feel weird. _Then, Itachi felt the need to have more and more. (Haha, Itachi got addicted to crack)

Everyone in the Akatsuki thought something was seriously wrong with Itachi's mind. And today he had a mission in Konaha, and they really did not want to send him. Well considering the fact he was high on crack. Instead, they just let him go. Itachi left the base and started heading to the Leaf Village. _Everything will be okay as long as you can resist the crack that is in your pocket. _After he finished his mission he couldn't take it anymore he needed some crack. _If I take a little I'll be fine. _(Thats what he thought) Not long after that Sasuke was running from a huge group of fangirls and then ran into his older brother, which just happened to be high on crack. Sasuke immediately tried to attack his older brother. Itachi easily dodged Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, Do you want to make-out?" Sasuke looked at his brother, to see what the hell was wrong with him. "Hell no, Are you high?" Next thing Sasuke sees is that Itachi pushed him up against a tree. _Now you have no escape. _Sasuke was tried to squirm out of Itachi arms, but just pushed Sasuke harder and forced his lips on Sasuke's, will Sasuke tried to push him off and then Sasuke felt Itachi's tongue lick his bottom lip and Sasuke tried to bit Itachi's tongue. But, instead Itachi slipped his tongue into his younger brother's mouth tasting every part he could before he had to breathe again. Then, Itachi let go of his brother and ran off before Sasuke could react. Then, Sasuke ran because he was scared Itachi might come back. When Itachi made it back to the Akatsuki base, everyone knew something had happened, thats when Tobi decided to steal Itachi's crack. Tobi put the crack in his room and decided to watch Itachi go looking for it. And Itachi went looking around the whole base. Then, Tobi was getting bored and walked to his room and Tobi screamed. Itachi immediately ran to Tobi's room and seen it was a huge mess, then he seen a note on Tobi's bed. Itachi read the note; If you want your crack back then come get it. -Sasuke

Tobi was to busy staring at his room to notice Itachi. Itachi dropped the note and ran out of the base to find Sasuke.

About thirty minutes later Itachi finally found Sasuke and immediately demanded for his crack. "No, your not getting it back" Itachi attacked Sasuke and started beating him so bad that he was losing a lot of blood. Sasuke knew he had to get away very soon or he would die due to bleeding to death. Fortunately, Tobi jumped in the middle of the fight trying to get Itachi to stop, but Itachi kills Tobi for getting in his way. And Sasuke took advantage of Tobi's interference to escape. That's when Itachi realized that crack wasn't helping him it was making him worse and that's the day Itachi quit using crack.

-I still miss the Itachi that was high on crack....poor Tobi.


End file.
